Darth Padme
by Fictionstv
Summary: New and improved dialogue before the final duel on Mustafar.  Sometimes characters are so poorly written that there is no other logical conclusion but to assume nothing is as it seems.


**Darth Padme **

**by Empirestv **

**Author's Note: **Sometimes characters act so dumb, so inconsistent, and so poorly written that the most logical explanation is that they are not what they seem.

* * *

><p>The Naboo Cruiser landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's star fighter. Upon seeing the familiar ship, Anakin ran over to meet Padme. She walked out alone leaving her droid C3PO behind in the cockpit.<p>

"I saw your ship," Anakin said, as they embraced.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme said happy to see him alive.

"It's alright. You're safe now. What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked her.

"I was so worried about you. Did you kill all of the Separatists?" Padme asked.

"I took care of them," Anakin said with a smirk.

"So many things have been happening since you've been gone," Padme began.

"What kinds of things?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The Senate has voted to make the Chancellor the Emperor of the Galaxy, and the war is over," Padme said happily.

Anakin was surprised by Padme's sudden political turn, but then grimaced as he knew more than she did about Palpatine. "The Chancellor is a Sith Lord, and has manipulated this whole war from the start. All those who have died including all the JedI were a part of his plan to gain power," Anakin revealed.

Padme simply said nothing, as she absorbed the information. "I can overthrow the Chancellor, and then we can return everything to before. We can make it a Republic again, and then we can settle on Naboo. We can raise the baby there, and live a peaceful life," Anakin said.

"I don't understand what I am hearing. You've always wanted more power. You wanted to save people from dying, and bring justice to the Separatists," Padme said distressed.

"I have done terrible things Padme. I have killed so many people over the years, and for what? I have even killed younglings," Anakin confessed while looking away.

"You can't stop now. You are the only JedI left. We could rule the galaxy together," Padme told him.

Anakin simply stared at Padme with a confused look. Suddenly Obiwan casually walked down the ramp to the landing platform. "You brought him here?" Anakin asked wearily.

"No, he must have snuck aboard," Padme said noticeably angry.

"I figure you must know everything by now," Anakin said to Obiwan.

"I saw you on the security cameras," Obiwan accused.

Anakin nodded sorrowfully. "I'll help you kill the Emperor, and then I will disappear with Padme."

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore," Obiwan admitted.

Anakin took out his light saber, and then flung it aside. He then bowed before Obiwan. "Do what you came to do."

Obiwan walked closer to Anakin with his light saber ignited. "What? Anakin! What are you doing? You can't kill him," Padme pleaded.

"I'm sorry Padme," Obiwan said, as he walked past her.

"No, this isn't how its going to end," Padme said angrily, and then fired her pistol at Obiwan's back. Obiwan fell to the ground stunned by the hit. Anakin got back on his feet, and stared at Padme in surprise.

"I have waited too long for you to let yourself die," Padme told him.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded.

"I was Palpatine's student when he was a Senator. He helped me to become elected Queen. I gave the security codes to cut off our communications to the Nemodonians, and purposefully kept our defenses low. It was the perfect partnership, and afterwards Palpatine became Chancellor, and I became a Senator," Padme began.

Anakin simply stared at her. "I am no fool. I pushed for the no confidence vote, because I knew Palpatine could win. And when we won back our planet, I became a hero to the people," Padme continued.

"And then it was I that ordered the clones on Kamino. As the leader of the anti-war coalition, no one ever expected it would be me behind the war. I hired the assassination attempts on my life, and Count Dooku was my partner. I caused the war to start by going with you to Geonosis. The Senate would have never agreed to start the war unless one of their own had been captured," Padme said.

"I thought it was to save Obiwan," Anakin muttered.

"And then I married a JedI Knight, the first of its kind in generations. With my political influence, and your powers we could be unstoppable. Our child will surpass any JedI that has ever existed," Padme revealed.

"So…you had this planned out from the beginning?" Anakin asked reflectively.

"Do you think I could really fall in love with you in just a few days. The more I resisted you, the more you wanted me. I put a spell on you, so that you would be mine," Padme said.

"A spell?" Anakin wondered.

"You're not the only one trained in the Force," Padme said. She then pointed her hand towards Anakin's light saber. The light saber flew into her hand. "Palpatine couldn't control the Senate and the JedI by himself. He needed me to cloud the vision of everyone. Now, everyone that opposed the war will be arrested and taken care of," she smiled.

Padme then walked over to Anakin, and handed him back his light saber. "What else have you not told me," he asked.

"Palpatine is planning a battle station that will have the power to destroy an entire planet. No one will dare to oppose us now," Padme said excitedly.

"But my visions," Anakin objected.

"I gave you those visions. Did you ever have those visions while you were fighting in those campaigns?" Padme said.

"I have been deceived," Anakin said stunned.

"It was the only way. You are the chosen one. The greatest weapon the galaxy has ever known," Padme said defensively.

"Was my mother's death part of the plan? Was my arm cut off part of your plan?" Anakin asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do what I had to do," Padme said.

"You could have trusted me," Anakin said bitterly.

Obiwan groaned, and got back to his feet. "He's not dead," Padme gasped.

"I heard everything, and I won't let you get away with this," Obiwan declared.

Padme aimed her pistol at Obiwan, but he was quicker. He used the Force to take it from her, and then he threw if off the side of the ledge. "I always knew not to trust politicians."

"Anakin, kill him!" Padme ordered.

"She doesn't love you Anakin. It was all a deception to manipulate you," Obiwan argued.

"If you love me, you won't let him harm me. Think of our child," Padme pleaded.

Obiwan pushed forward with his left hand Force pushing Padme to the floor. She fell to the ground, and hit her head knocking her out. Anakin immediately ignited his light saber.

Obiwan gave a sorrowful look, as he regretted having to incapacitate her. "She betrayed you Anakin. I am your friend," Obiwan said.

"She is still my wife. I have deceived you too, and I am sorry master. I can't let you expose her," Anakin said.

"What will you do?" Obiwan questioned.

"I will take her to Naboo, and never become involved in galactic affairs again," Anakin promised.

"I wish I could believe you Anakin. I have to end this here," Obiwan said igniting his light saber.

"You will try."


End file.
